Unnatural
by LonelyWriter96
Summary: This is about Hayley and Klaus. I was going to classify it under the originals but couldn't find it. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**If any errors I am sorry, enjoy and review.**

I stare at Klaus, guilt stricken and fearful. "Klaus, please don't hurt me. Don't hurt us." I emphasize on the last word. I could see the thoughts going through his head as he contemplated weather or no to kill me. "You are obviously a family man, like it or not I am part of this family now." I yell at him.

"Shut up Hayley! I cannot think with your obsessive babbling over there." Klaus yells back. "If you want to stay alive the best thing for you to do is shut up. I'm trying to figure out how to take back my town. Marcel has stood at the top for too long." Klaus says. At this point it is becoming clear that he is stealing clear from the problem at hand. "I need to get close to him again, then I can tear him up from the inside." Klaus continues to mumble. I sit across the room pour a drink from the scotch bottle. "Put it down, you aren't drinking anymore alcohol, be a good werewolf and go get something nonalcoholic." Klaus says and takes the alcohol from me.

I pout to myself and grab a can of sprite out of the mini fridge. Klaus sits down at his desks me drinks his scotch. "So are you ignoring me now? Because a minute ago you wouldn't talk about it and now you are telling me that I can't drink." I say starting to get frustrated.

"Listen love, no offense but you were a one nights stand. And I know we should figure out how this was possible but I can't handle this right now. At this point I need order to be restored. Once I get Marcel thrown or killed everything will be as it once was." Klaus tells me. "If you want to figure things out why don't you go down town and find a witch." Klaus says, dismissing me from his home. I walk out he door and Elijah was standing on the steps facing away from the house.

"Hello Hayley, I see my brother hasn't killed you yet. Be honored, he must care." Elijah says to me.

"Yeah well he won't talk to me. So I am going to go find a with that can tell me more about this thing." I tell him. "Seriously, I am kind of freaking out and Klaus won't acknowledge my existence." I complain to him.

"Well, Klaus has always been a cold person. He killed our mother." Elijah tells me. "I wouldn't worry about him Hayley, he will come around. And if he doesn't I'm sure Rebekah will knock some sense into him, she likes the idea of children." He says as I walk past him. "Find Serena she can probably help you more than the others." He says as I walk down the street.

I have met Serena once before, but only briefly. It was after that witch told Klaus I was pregnant. I ran into, like actually ran into her. I was running around trying to clear my head and I ran right into her. I walk down the street to this small shop called Vi's Voodoo. Serena's mother Vienna opened the shop when Serena was a little girl. I walk into the shop and Vienna is sitting at the desk counting the money. "I'm sorry child but we are not open for business." Vienna says then looks up.

"I'm sorry, I am looking for Serena. I have some questions and I was told she was the witch to ask." I tell her. "Is she around?" I ask. I could tell by the look on her face she was a bit hesitant on weather or not she could trust me.

"She left town for a week, but I am her mother. I taught her everything she knows. Sit down child and ask your questions. But I am sure I know what this is about." She says gesturing towards my stomach.

"Yes, he is a vampire how is this possible. I though my chance of kids died when I changed." I tell her. "I was told the werewolf side would make it impossible to conceive once the curse is triggered"

"He may be a vampire but you are a werewolf." She tells me. "There is no way of knowing what's ahead because of this being the only offspring of a hybrid and a werewolf."

They way her body moved I could tell something was off. And they way she spoke, she seemed to emphasize the word hybrid when she spoke. "Has there every been a child between a hybrid and a human?" I ask her. She walks over to her book shelf and grabs an old book off of the tops shelf.

"Once before many, many years ago there was a women named Georgia. This is her diary, if you read it you should know what to expect. But other than that the only person that can help you is an OB GYN. There is a small practice across the street they can help you." She tells me. "Now you cannot tell anyone I talked to you, if Marcel found out he would decapitate me in the town square."'Vienna says to me. I start to realize that Marcel has a stronger hold on this town then I had originally thought.

"Vienna, I know that this isn't a ideal question, but I don't have any girl friends here. How do I get him to listen to me? Klaus is so difficult and it drives me insane just to look at him makes me emotional. He wont talk about the baby at all." I tell her.

"Hayley, I don't know Klaus, I just know stories about him. But the theme in getting his trust and attention is helping him get his way. What ever he is after this time, show interest in it and maybe he will talk to. He is probably just as scared as you are." Vienna told me. I was beginning to see that she wasn't just some witch that was ruled by Marcel but she was a human being. Any other witch would have turned me away.

"Thanks Vienna, I will bring the diary back when I can." I tell her. I walk outside and my phone started ringing. I look at the caller ID, its Tyler, what the joy. "Hey Tyler," I answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**please review!**

"Hey, Klaus let me come back and Care told me that you left town with him? Hayley why would you leave town, with Klaus?" He asks me. "Last I checked you could careless about that tool." He reminded me.

I though about what I was going to tell him. The truth could hurt him, I know he is with Caroline but he did have feelings for me, and I for sure had feelings for him. "Tyler, I didn't come with Klaus, I left for him. When I got down here his old buddy Marcel tried to have me killed so he could get something form Klaus. He thought that by threatening to kill me he would save me by helping Marcel." I confessed to Tyler.

"Why would Klaus drop everything for you? No offense but he is into Caroline, he killed almost all of his other hybrids why would he save a werewolf?" Tyler asks me. When he said no offense I couldn't help but take some offense to it. "He would sacrifice his own siblings if he had to." Tyler adds.

To be fair, he did kill Rebekah and Elijah each once upon a time. "Tyler, I followed Klaus because we slept together. Before you make some sick guy joke it wasn't like I wanted it to happen it just did. I came to tell him I was pregnant, before I could tell him Marcel's witches got me and they told him I was pregnant." Just saying pregnant out loud seemed weird. I am not supposed to be able to have children, I am frozen at seventeen for crying out loud. Tyler got silent and didn't say anything. "I am not completely sure how this is even possible, I talked to a witch and she was little to know help. She told me to go see a female doctor." I say to him.

"If you could get pregnant by him then-" His thoughts trailed off. "I got to go." He says then hangs up. It does put things in perspective though. We are unworldly beings that are cursed to roam the earth and now we are having offspring. I didn't really want a child when I was a human. When I triggered the werewolf curse I wanted them even less. I walk into the house and Klaus is still sitting at his desk drinking. I took a deep breath and walked towards him.

"So, find away to kill Marcel yet?" I ask him. "You know besides just walking up and snapping his neck." I add for good measure. Klaus puts down his drink and looks up at me.

"I cant just go up and kill him. I already tried, he has those witches trained to protect him. He has his own vampire clan here, if I walk up and kill him I will have witches and vampires after me." He tells me. "How about you Hayley, did you find anything out on your search to find out more about this creature." He asks me. I lie and shake my head no. "Okay, now is there anything you want, you are getting in the way love." He says to me.

"Why don't you turn his vampires against him. You are an original and can compel, and the last I checked they don't drink vervain like the Salvatore's do." I tell him.

"And then we can hit them with a vervain grande and kill them." Klaus says. "I am going to have Tyler and Caroline bring me some vervain from Stefan's stash." He says pulling out his phone. "Hi Tyler, I need you to do me a favor." He says on the phone. I tuned out for the conversation but when he was finished Klaus just stared at me. "I guess we should talk about the elephant in the room." He says to me. "So have you decided what you are going to do?" He asks me.

"I was waiting to talk to you. This is your problem too! I am not going to be that poor defenseless teenage girl that becomes a mother and does it by herself because the father won't participate. Klaus, I need you to help me. I get that I mean nothing to you but one fun night but I need you to be a man! You are over five hundred years old, start acting mature." I tell him. "Before we decide anything I need a doctors appointment." I say to him.

"Okay, well lets go down and get you an appointment." He says to me. For the first time he acted like he wasn't the boss. "But listen to this love, I have lived for a long time and I can tell you that I have never had this happen before, so it is probably not even mine." And there is the Klaus we all know and despise.

"Klaus, the last guy I slept with before you was named Liam and that was a few years ago. This baby is yours." I tell him. "You are such a butt, you won't let me drink but you will stand here and tell me that it's not yours." I yell at him. "You know that as a werewolf my emotions are heightened and you are making me one angry, hormonal pregnant werewolf." I say to him.

"Sorry to offend you love. I'm just trying to be realistic. Why don't we just go down to the doctors office and get this over with." He says as we walk out the door. When we walk outside the air was bitter and cold. Klaus just sulks and whispers to himself. If I would have know this could happen I would have never even slept with him. "After this we need to figure out how this happened. Obviously you can't put it up for adoption, maybe an abortion would work." He mumbled.

"Klaus, I saw a witch named Vienna, she gave me this journal written by a girl named Gloria, she was pregnant with a hybrid." I told him. His face turned white at that realization. "She had your child Nicklaus, and you know it. Because any other hybrid would die without the blood of the doppelgänger and since Katerina killed herself and Elena is now a vampire you couldn't make any." I tell him. "I have the journal," I tell him.

"Hayley, give me that diary." Klaus demanded and grabbed my wrist. We stopped in place and he squeezed harder. "Hayley his me that journal. At that point the witch Vienna came out of her shop and Klaus dropped to his knees. "Shut off your witch." He moaned an grabbed his head.

"Do no touch her, you got it!" Vienna yells. "I don't care for vampires or werewolves but you do not treat a women like that especially the one that is carrying your child." Vienna says and releases her spell from Klaus. Klaus stairs at her with his I'm going to kill you eyes.

"Klaus, just walk away, she helped me." I say to him. "Thanks Vienna." We walk into the doctors office and there was a waiting room packed with people.

"I need to get my friend in to see one of you expecting mother doctors, now." Klaus says using his mind compulsion. The receptionist showed is back to a room and a nurse came in.

"Hi my name is Kayla and I am your nurse, what brings you in here today?" She asks me.

"She is pregnant, get the doctor now or I will rip out your throat and drain your entire body of blood slowly and in the most painful and malicious way I can think of, thank you love." He says to Kayla. When the doctor walked in he seemed furious. "What she is going to tell you you keep secret or else you will be in the bottom of the lake before you can say uterus." Klaus threatens.

He looked over at me an I noticed I was my turn to talk. "I'm Hayley, and I am pregnant. But this baby is half vampire and half werewolf." I tell him. "I need a sonogram," I tell him.

"Okay, lay back and roll up your shirt." He tells me. I roll up my shirt to my bra line and lay back on the table. "This is going to be cold." He squirts jell on my stomach and I get cold chills. "Okay, this is your baby, it looks like you are about twelve weeks in. Do you want to know the sex?" He ask us. I look at Klaus and he has a blank bored expression on his face.

"Yes, and can I get pictures printed off?" I ask him. The doctor nodded his head and then moved the wand around on my stomach.

"Here is the head, and the right arm and leg. And right there, it is a boy." He says then prints off pictures and gives them to me. "Congratulations mom and dad, it's a baby boy." He says hen wipes off my stomach.

"Forget we were here." Klaus says to him as we walk out the door. We walk across the street to Marcel's bar and Rebekah is sitting on a bar stool next to Elijah. "Vodka on the rocks." Klaus says. The bartender looks at me and Klaus says, "Club soda." The good thing about the bar in a town with vampires is that it is run by Marcel, so a club soda is blood. "O negative room temperature." Klaus adds.

Rebekah moves over beside me and I take a breath of relief. "So, has Klaus finally acknowledged the baby?" Rebekah asks me. "Or is he still being a little bitch?" She adds.

"He came with me to the doctors, probably why he is drink vodka." I joke around. "It's a boy, another little Klaus is just what the world needs." I tell her.

"Congratulations, I guess with everyone shocked no one has stopped to think of it as a miracle." Rebekah tells me. "But maybe now that it is a boy he will be better towards the pregnancy." She says to me. The bar doors chime open and everyone looks over. "Katherine." Rebekah tells me.

"Rebekah, nice to see you; Klaus, we need to talk." Katherine says completely ignoring everyone else.

"Sorry love, I'm drinking with my brother and you my friend are human again. But as always nice to see you Katerina. Now unless you are here to tell me I got you pregnant too I suggest you leave." He says then crushes his drink.

"I came to make a deal." Katherine says to him. Rebekah, Elijah, and I listen in and lean a bit closer. "You want more hybrids, I want to be changed back into a vampire." Katherine says. "By gaining an army of hybrids you can over rule Marcel." She adds.

"Where am I going to get the werewolves Katerina? Don't you remember I killed all of them." He over exaggerated.

"Klaus, I may be a human now but I still have connections. If I can give you those werewolves and give you as much blood as you want then will can rebuild your hybrid army. And I will be forever dedicated to you. Even if it mean being your sire for the next thousand years, I am nothing if I am not a vampire. So many human things I forgot about, like periods they suck. And now I could have another child which also suck. I need to be a vampire."

"Katherine don't over exaggerate birth, you will freak the poor girl out. Besides time changes everything, back then your probably had you child in your bedroom with your mother to a midwife." Rebekah says to her.

"It's a deal, but you have to do something else for me. Something that we will talk about on a later date. For now just go get me those werewolves." Klaus says to her.

"That's the thing, I have my resources but they don't know they are my resources. I am going to need compulsion which I don't have with me being human. I was thinking you could take my blood now and I change me."

"Katerina, I don't have time to negotiate thinks now! I have enough to deal with so do me a favor and got get me the damn werewolves before I kill you." Klaus says. Katherine could clearly see she was in no place to try talking to Klaus.

"Let me at least take a vampire with me, it will help me get the witches to listen." Katherine begged him.

"You can take Hayley. A werewolf that will help you convince werewolves to come with false security." Klaus said with that devilish smile that he has.

"I can't travel, what if something goes wrong? I can't be in the mountains, what if I miscarry?" I ask him.

"We can only dream love." Klaus says cruelly. I finish drinking my blood and then stand up and get into Klaus's face.

"It's your son too, you don't have to be so cruel. Besides, when I was just a loyal hybrid you would not shut up about how you just wanted a family. Now you have a son and a mistress and you are throwing us away Klaus!" I yell at him. "So make a choice you either want us or you don't. Figure out soon or I am going back to Mystic Falls." I tell him then walk away.

In the morning I walk outside and see Klaus standing on the front porch. "Have a goodnights sleep I trust?" He asks me.

"Yes, have you made a choice?" I ask him. Klaus drops his arms.

"Hayley you haven't even given me 24 hours. You have to give me more time." He says. "Hayley, I want a family, but the question is do I want a family with you." He says to me.

"Klaus, this is a yes or no question. You either want us or you don't. Tyler should be here tomorrow, if you can't tell me by then I am going back to Mystic Falls with him and Caroline." I tell him. I walk in the house feeling a bit nauseous. Klaus walks away and leaves me in the house with Rebekah.

"So you grew a pair and stood up to my brother. I didn't think you were that devious Hayley, I might enjoy you being in our family." Rebekah says to me. I open the fridge door and pull out a small container of Ben and Jerry. "Are you really going to leave tomorrow?" Rebekah asks me. I sit down across from her at the table start eating the ice cream.

"I gave him a choice, if he wants the baby in his after life her needs to tell me. If he doesn't in will leave with Tyler tomorrow." I told her. "Besides I have no girl friends to hang with, talk to or vent to. I am alone here in New Orleans." I told her.

"Well lets change that, to put on something scandalous. We are going bar hopping." Rebekah says to me. "It will be fun, I haven't had real fun since the nineteen twenties. And that was ruined by my father trying to kill us." She adds. I walk to my room and find this little black dress, I is strapless and very short. The best part is the elastic fabric it stretched perfectly, but it made my bump look bigger than it really was. "You look sexy, sporting that little baby bump." Rebekah comments. "Let's go tear up the town." Rebekah says as we walk out the door.

"Where are you going dressed like a hooker?" Klaus asks me. "With Rebekah? This can't be good." Klaus says.

"We are going to bars and we are going to order drunk men and act wasted and hopefully find a nice guy and have sex." Rebekah told him. "Hopefully they will be drunk enough to ignore the baby bump, massive thanks to you." Rebekah says to him.

"Hayley please don't, you are pregnant bar hopping is idiotic and stupid in the first place. Hayley I forbid you to go." Klaus told me.

"I'm not your little bitch Klaus and I never was. You cannot tell me what to do." I say to him.

Klaus grabs my arm tight. "Now come back inside, so we can talk." Klaus grabs my wrist tighter and pulls me back in. "Don't bother fighting I more then a thousand years old which means I'm stronger."

"Go on, I will meet you in a bit." I follow Klaus inside sand he takes me up stairs to his bedroom. "So now you want to talk." I say as I sit on his bed.

"Hayley, I am sorry I hurt you. I do wants family I want you and him in my life." Klaus says as he touches my check. I was beginning to think this was more about his male parts and less about my feelings. "Hayley I will be here for you whenever you need me." He leans in closer and kisses me softly.

He unzipped my dress and I laid back on his bed. Klaus leans in over my and starts to kiss my neck. "Klaus we shouldn't do this again. We need to talk." I say as his kisses get lower.

"Nonsense love, we can talk when were done."

Chapters Two

I lay in the bed tangled in sheets and body parts. "See that wasn't so bad." Klaus says then kisses me softly. I pull the sheets tighter over my chest. "Don't hide love, your are beautiful." He says to me.

"Klaus we need to talk about this now. You are avoiding the conversation." I say to him as I sit up on the side of his bed. "We still need to talk about this, I am freaking out, I haven't been able to hold down food for two days. I am scared and need help, but I have no one here to help me." I say and shed a tear.

"Hayley, you don't need to be alone through this. You want to know why I'm avoiding the conversation?" He asks rhetorically. "I am freaking out too, this isn't exactly a common thing. A hybrid has never had a child before." Klaus tells me.

"There was one. A women named Gloria who had become pregnant by a hybrid, many years ago. I have her diary remember? I was going to read it the other day but I couldn't stop throwing up. Then I got pissed and bit one of Marcel's vampire bitches. Klaus you know that if this is true that child was yours. Us other hybrids didn't exist until a year ago." I told him.

"No, that is impossible. The humans I slept with I killed. Most of the women I slept with were vampires." He says to me. "Get that diary." I stand up and take the sheet with me. I wrap it around my body and walk over to my purse.

I open the journal to the first page and start to read if out loud. "This morning I feel different, when I woke up in the morning he had left. My neck was still sore and bloody. I have hope that I will see him again. James is the world to me." After I read that I looked up at Klaus. "Who the hell is James?" I ask him.

"My father, if he is alive that means there is another original hybrid." Klaus says. "Dammit mother!" He yells.

I craw back into the bed beside Klaus and the door creeks open. I look up see Elijah standing in the door way. "Sorry brother, didn't realize by talk you meant have sex. But something happened."

"What is it Elijah, and is it really so important that you had to barge in here unannounced? And while Hayley is not decent?" Klaus asks him.

"Jake called, she is gone. He says that he went into the coffin room and it was open and she was gone." Elijah says. Klaus stands up and gets dressed.

"Well she has explaining to do. Caleb get in here." Klaus calls and his hybrid comes running in.

"Can we not have anyone else come in here while I'm naked?" I asks. They ignore me and continue talking.

"Apparently my father is will alive. You remember James don't you?" Klaus asks Elijah. "Caleb I want you to go get Jake and find my mother. Do not come back until you find her." Klaus ordered. "Hayley do me a favor and get dressed." Klaus adds. Caleb and Jake are one of his few remaining hybrids.

"Really, you are right back to treating me like crap. I am going to Mystic Falls tomorrow with Tyler." I say and leave the room wrapped in his sheet.

"Calm down and stoping being so hormonal love." Klaus yells at me. I go into my room and get dressed. When I finish getting dressed I head down the the bar where Rebekah was waiting.

I walk over to the bar stool and sit next to her. "Your brother is a jerk. I can believe I slept with him twice." I mutter.

"Twice, even if he wasn't my brother I wouldn't make that mistake." Rebekah says. "Are you going to be okay?" Rebekah asks me.

"Maybe, how do you feel about a road trip?" I ask her. "I have some unfinished business to take care of in Kentucky." I tell her.

"Okay, I could use a trip without my dear older brother. Where are we going Juno?" She ask me.

"Haha you are so hilarious, we are going to Kentucky. I have some unresolved errors to take care of." I tell her. Rebekah crushed the shot of patron in front of her and we walk outside.

As her heals clicked and her blond curls bounced in the wind you could see miles and miles of guys looking at her. "So what's in Kentucky?" She asks when we get in the car and start to drive. "And if you don't tell me I can just compel it out of you little werewolf." She joked around... I hope.

"My mom Janice and step-dad Jed." I tell her. "It's a long and boarding story that you don't want to hear." I say trying to steer or conversation towards another destination other then my family drama.

"Come on Fido, throw me a bone." Rebekah laughs. "There are so many puns I have wanted to throw at Nicklaus over the years but with the white oak stake and being in a coffin for eighty years helped me reconsider." She says to me. "Please tell me Hayley. We are gal pals now," she says avoiding the word friends.

"I killed my step-brother." I confess. "That's how I triggered the curse." I add. I look at Rebekah expecting her to judge, but I remember she has killed too.

"I killed my best friend." She told me. "Talk about bad endings. That was the worse. I will always remember her though." She says to cheer me up. "She was my first kill." She adds. "Then look at Nicklaus, he killed our mother, and probably his father too." She meant as a joke.

"Rebekah, there is something you should know. Nicklaus's father James is not dead. He is alive and well." I tell her. To my surprise it made a suitable substitute a pose to how I killed a teenage boy while I was a small fragile human. "He got some woman named Gloria pregnant, I have her journal. I was going to to through it with Klaus but after letting a few guys come in his room like that made me change my mind." I tell her. "Your brother is a bastard." I tell her.

"No kidding, but back to you killing your step-brother." I almost got away with it. "What happened? Why did you do it?" She asks me.

"Liam was a jerk, I had reasons behind it. And it wasn't like I planed to kill him, it just happened." I remember that night like it was just happening. "He raped me." I tell her.

"It was my birthday, and I had just crawled into bed to finally get to sleep. My mom and Jed were screaming at each other like every other Friday night. Liam creeped into my bedroom with a devilish look on his face. He climbed on top of me like he had done so many times before." I start off. "He started to undress me and call me names like slut and bitch. I got so pissed. I told him to stop but he kept going so I shoved him off and he rolled off and hit his head on the side table." I told her. "It was complete self defense but my mother didn't believe me."


End file.
